Sasuke's Secret Obseesion
by Darth JubJub
Summary: This is about Sasuke's Secret obsession duh. And well other people's as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's Secrete Obsession**

Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it a lot! This fan fiction is a short one about who or what Sasuke is obsessed about! This is sort of a playoff from Dark Fan Girl's What so and so do in their spare time so bear with me.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or anything in it!

Sakura noticed Sasuke walking down the street with a copy of her favorite dress in hand. "Oh Sasuke, you remembered!" Sakura exclaimed at the top her lungs.

" Uh, remembered what?" Sasuke replied. Shocked expression on her face Sakura tried to stammer a reply.

" It-it-its my birthday you idiot! How could you forget!"

"Oh… Oh! Well in that case here." Sasuke reached into his pocket and handed Sakura a five- dollar bill and a stick of gum. " Happy birthday Sakura!" Sauke then hurried off to his home where he put the dress in a very special place.

The next day Sakura once again saw Sasuke walking down the street with a piece of beautiful jewelry. " Sasuke! I love it, thank you so much, and you're forgiven for yesterday!" Sakura exclaimed thinking Sasuke had gotten the jewelry for her.

"Uh…… Think you for what?" Sasuke replied in a confused voice.

" For the necklace of course!….. Wait its **not** for ME!" Sakura exclaimed angrily.

" Well…. uh…. its sort of for you in a way sense and form…."

Confused Sakura walked away. Sasuke ran away quickly to his house where he placed the necklace in the special place. Worried that Sakura would find out his secret Sasuke remained hidden for the next few days.

When Sakura next saw him she noticed that his wrists where all cut up. " He must have been training she thought" Then she saw the tattoo. A cherry tree with a heart around it. She was so baffled she decided to follow him home and spy on him today.

After sneaking into his house Sakura trailed him to his room where he promptly snuck into his closet. Fighting against her inner self-Sakura she decided to go inside with him. When she walked in she was amazed…

" Sakura! What are you doing here!" Sasuke shouted in alarm.

" Sasuke what is all this." She said gesturing at the gold statue of her in the shrine of his closet and all the things she had saw him buy and then ran away with. For what she saw was a shrine for her. She was happy yet sad at the sight.

"Well… Uh you see I sort of…. Uh… this is awkward but… I love you Sakura." 

" What!" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief. " You don't love me your obsessed with me. Love and obsession are to different things."

"But.. Sakura I- I- I…"

" Shut up. Now I know we can never be together Sasuke."

"Sakura.."

" Sasuke ….. Do me a favor and burn it all. Sell the gold and give the one you truly love the dress and diamond necklace. I will never love you now anyway." Sakura quickly ran away to hide the tears.

" Fine… Goodbye Sakura." Sasuke whispered. Heartbroken he took a match and burned it all…….. including himself, for Sakura was gone and he did not have a reason to live anymore. At his funeral Sakura only words where, " You freaking stupid retard.."

Sorry if this was a little depressing but do not worry Sasuke will not die in any other of my fan fictions and this will be my only sad one, so please read my other fictions that will come later in life…. Or never…. I hoped you enjoyed it!  And this Fan Fiction does not pertain to any other events in any other secret obsession fics.


	2. Sakura's Turn

Sakura's Secret Obsession

Sakura's Secret Obsession

Naruto couldn't wait! Today was the day that the sequel to his favorite game was coming out. Finally the long awaited Kingdom Hearts 3 was coming out!

He raced to his local Game Stop at 3:00A.M. and was waiting anxiously in an already extremely long line. Finally the doors opened and hundreds of crazed fan kids rushed in and started to receive their already paid for copies of the game. By the time Naruto got to the front of the line though it was announced that a young lady had already gotten the final copy for that day.

Heartbroken Naruto returned to his home and ate a bowl of chicken ramen.

The next day hoping more issues had been released Naruto rushed into the gaming store and nearly leaped to the front desk. He had to wait in a small line of people though. While waiting he glanced around and was surprised to notice several expansion packs already out for the new Kingdom Hearts game.

While looking at one said expansion pack he noticed someone dash out of the store in a hurry. All he knew was that the figure was feminine and had short hair.

Finally getting his copy and the expansion pack he raced home and began to indulge in the game.

He was up all night and was surprised to see his next door neighbor's light on as well. The person who lived next to him was Sakura. "Why would Sakura be up all night?" Naruto thought, then, "Oh she must be studying for a quiz that Lady Sunata has for her." He left it at that and slept through half the day.

When he awoke he was surprised to see Sakura's computer still on. Deciding to investigate he strolled on over to her house and rang the bell. Her mother answered.

"Oh Naruto what a surprise!"

"Oh, Hi! Is Sakura home?" Naruto asked.

"No, she went to some store or another." Was the answer.

"Can I wait for her inside?" After receiving an affirmative he raced into Sakura's room and started to snoop around. As he snooped he discovered more and more surprising evidence and decided to wait till Sakura got back to confront her about it.

Hours later the door opened and Sakura walked in. Upon noticing Naruto she gasped and asked, "What are you doing here?!" Naruto just shook his head and replied

"What's in the bag?" Indicating the bag hanging from Sakura's hand.

"Uh… Nothing." She stalled.

"Never mind. I know what's in the bag. It's the item you couldn't get yesterday because you saw me and wanted your secret to remain a secret!" Now Naruto was shooting in the dark here because even with the outstanding evidence he wasn't completely sure.

"How did you- But… No one could have figured it out1 I hid it so well!" Sakura stammered.

Naruto held up several receits amounting to hundreds of dollars and simply stated, "You know its not bad to love to play video games." At that Sakura melted down and began to bawl.

"Oh but it is! I'm a girl and girls don't play games! Now Sasuke will never love me! Whaaaaaaaa!!" Sakura was in a mess right now and Naruto knew there was nothing he could do about it.

Then an inspiration came to him. He suddenly had an irrestible urge to get back at Sakura for everything she had ever done to him. Pulling out a camera he made her(inconspicuously of course) retell everything while crying.

He left her in a broken heap and raced home where he uploaded the tape onto U-Tube where everyone found out. Needless to say Sakura was furious and wanted revenge.

Thanks for reading this second chapter1 Tell me if you liked it and why. If you have any advice lay it on me! See ya!


End file.
